Let Me Be Honest (Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody)
"Let Me Be Honest" is a rap/song sung by Reynold "Bearen" Michaels, Nick Wilde, and Kiara in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody. Lyrics Intro Nick: (Take it up, man!) Bearen Michaels: Yeah. Kiara: Just had to say something… 1: Bearen Michaels Let me be honest I’m a 27-year-old polar bear named Bearen Michaels Home in Pandemonium, rapping my life without a microphone I’m teaching my friend Jeremy how to play the xylophone I know it sounds mundane, At least it beats packaging Styrofoam in boxes at the post office Where I’ve a job for seven bucks an hour, organizing labels Honestly, it really sucks having to work the night shift, On my feet and trying to stay awake While making sure I didn’t mislabel a package by mistake They’d tell you I’m a rebel Sure, one who goes to school A university student abiding by the rules They want me to fit in, follow the fashion, playing cool But I was raised to be discreet, man I’m nobody’s fool I’m working on my thesis (guess what, so is my wife) While also trying to spend time with the two sons in my life My eldest is 7 and he’s so sprightly Not to mention he’s a wolf and yet he’s so much like me Bearen Michaels, Nick Wilde, and Kiara You’re looking for someone special Huh, I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess though Yah... (Let me be honest) I know, you’re tired of searching Yeah, I know inside you're hurting But I'm telling you I'm not deserting Nah… (That's a promise) 2: Nick Wilde Let me be honest Nick up to the plate, squatting low like a catcher Waiting for that pop fly coming slick like a badger Here wearing my badge like an Olympic gold medal Put no brakes to this endeavor, I’ll floor the gas pedal Officer Piberius, hubris so hilarious My ways are so Wilde that they’re almost precarious The thing is, it’s all from growing up with no dad There were no friends that I had, really made me feel bad They were hating on this savage, something that I can’t even regret For by their standards, I would always be to them a threat That’s why this former con-artist took every chance he could get And really show them, “Yeah, I can be that predator yet!” But when Judy Hopps came bounding into the scene She was the one who brought out the softer side of me Who would’ve thought she’d make me feel loved, no longer diminished I was always a masterpiece, just with a different finish Bearen Michaels, Nick Wilde, and Kiara You’re looking for someone special Huh, I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess though Yah... (Let me be honest) I know, you’re tired of searching Yeah, I know inside you're hurting But I'm telling you I'm not deserting Nah… (That's a promise) 3: Kiara Let me be honest I have nothing on these fellows And even if I did it’s probably rather mellow But still significant It might not make headlines but it still brought peace Reconciling them prides from the savage beasts Ever since Scar killed his brother, it was war for the throne But sometimes those whom you were raised to hate, become your home It seems like only yesterday that we could not be friends Now we live in unity, we’re truly one again It just might be a trend, That when atypical things are done by typical people They soar on newfound wings It’s nothing special on my part, I’m just a lioness Who took a stand and made a change, it was my time for this And I’m not one to boast about it, that’s just pride talk I simply lead my symphonies like the Pride Rock And believe me, I don’t need to profess I was destined for this You might say it’s prowess 2x: Bearen Michaels, Nick Wilde, and Kiara You’re looking for someone special Huh, I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess though Yah... (Let me be honest) I know, you’re tired of searching Yeah, I know inside you're hurting But I'm telling you I'm not deserting Nah… (That's a promise) Trivia * This is the T.A.N.G.'s first official song together, as well as the first (and currently only) one they appear in alone, besides "Stay With You". * The recently released P.A. song, "Promise", is actually a remixed version of this song, elucidating on the T.A.N.G.'s initial message. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs